Betrayal
by Layris
Summary: Sg-1 arrives on a planet where the Greek Gods rule and Jonas is forced to save the day. FINISHED !
1. Prologue

Betrayal

Prologue

P3A 487 is a planet relatively like Earth, with a normal and breathable atmosphere. The temperature is around 27­ degrees Celsius. The vegetal life is also quite similar to that of Earth's, with its grass, high grass, trees, flowers and plants.

The planet is named Calias. Its people were moved from our planet thousands of years ago, during the Greek hegemony, by a race of aliens posing as Gods. This race is now extinguished but their culture remains on this planet.

On Calias, the Gods are alive and living with the planet's people. At birth, very few are chosen to become Gods and Goddesses. The chosen ones live in an environment where they are treated like kings. They grow up with this mentality so when it is time for them to become their character, they are more than ready. A person's life only lasts about 75 years so, every half-century, they have to find someone else to replace the current God. This has been going on for about 2000 years and no one is paying any attention to it. For them, it is normal and natural and they could not live differently.


	2. Scene 1

Betrayal

SCENE 1

This scene begins by the arrival of SG-1 through the stargate. It is facing, in the distance, a village with Greek and alien architecture. Right in front of the gate, there's a space without grass, as big as the travelling device itself, used for dialling in the coordinates, called the embarkation site. The DHD is placed at about 10 meters in a straight line with the stargate. Some kind of high grass is growing all around the stargate except, of course, for the embarkation site and a small road going towards the village. Those are covered with white stones.

SG-1 is walking by the DHD, holding their weapons and not really fearing anything. They are taking the road to the village, two by two, O'Neill, Carter in front and Jonas and Teal'c in the back.

Carter  
My instruments confirm the MALP's data. The conditions on this planet are normal. (Looking at O'Neill, on her right)

O'Neill  
Good. Still, keep your eyes open. (Looking back)

Jonas  
(To Teal'c) Based on the videos of the malp, I figured that this civilisation was similar to that of the Ancient Greek's. I came to this conclusion because of the village's architecture and the two temples at the entry, but I was not sure. Now I am, as these are similar to the ones in Daniel's files on Greece.

O'Neill  
Greeks, perhaps I shouldn't go! (Stopping and turning to face Jonas)

Jonas  
You don't have to worry, colonel, I doubt the incident of Argos will happen again.

O'Neill has an odd look on his face.

Jonas  
Your mission reports... (Shyly)

O'Neill  
(Sight) Let's go! (They start walking again)

Jonas  
Perhaps I should have brought Daniel's notes with me. Greek is awfully hard.

Teal'c  
Indeed

Carter  
Don't worry, we'll manage. (Teal'c stops walking and so does O'Neill, both looking nervously around in the tall grass.)

Suddenly, four men, dressed with short combat skirts and vests, come out of the grass, on each side of the team. They are aiming swords and lances at SG-1. They are wearing golden colored skirts with light white shirts and leather protections on the upper body part. They are also wearing golden hats. O'Neill is ready to fire. Two men come forward and grasp Carter.

O'Neill  
Back off or I'll shoot.

Men  
We wish you no harm, colonel, but the female was chosen for the tournament.

O'Neill  
What do you mean, she was chosen for the tournament.

Guard  
She will be a prize for the games.

O'Neill  
No way! She's not yours.

Guard  
You cannot fight us colonel, you stand no chance.

O'Neill  
We have more firepower.

Men  
But you are outnumbered. You would be killed before reaching back the portal. There's nothing you can do, colonel.

Teal'c  
O'Neill... (Taking him by the shoulder and indicating the grass, where eight more men are appearing)

Carter  
Don't worry, sir, I'll be fine.

O'Neill looks at Carter who is being taken away, helpless. He then stares at the leading man, who stares back with a smirk, before turning around to join his comrades, leaving SG-1 standing, circled.

Jonas  
Seems we won't need those notes after all!


	3. Scene 2 & 3

Betrayal

SCENE 2 & 3

SG-1 just passed the two temples and are now trying to get through the market. They end up near an outdoor café which has some kind of a roof made of fabrics to protect the people from the sun. Wooden columns support the roof so it won't fall. The customers are deep in conversation. They all stop when they see SG-1. They stare at the newcomers with a strange look. Jonas is standing next to O'Neill and he's looking back at the temples. Teal'c is behind them.

O'Neill  
How do we find Carter? (He paused, aware of the people's glances.) Jonas, why are they doing that?

Jonas  
Doing what? (He turns around to look at the café; he's stricken by the attention.) They must not see strangers very often, colonel. (Thinking) It's kinda like if Thor was coming to Earth.

O'Neill  
(Muttering) Roswell... (louder) I can see the picture.

Teal'c  
I do not see such picture.

The men turn to face the Jaffa. Jonas notices a paper on one of the wooden columns. He approaches and takes the paper while O'Neill tries to explain to Teal'c what he meant..

O'Neill  
Teal'c, it's only an expression. It means that I am able to imagine the scene it would cause if Thor were to come to Earth. Like if it was a picture.

Jonas  
Colonel, you should come here. I think I just found a way to locate Carter.

O'Neill  
What?

Jonas  
Remember, the man said that she was chosen for a tournament. (Handing the paper to O'Neill)

O'Neill  
So?

Jonas  
So, where do tournaments usually take place? (He looks at the stadium, just behind them)

O'Neill  
What are we waiting for? Let's go! (Leaving and leading the way)

They are walking in the same formation towards the stadium. The streets are full of people, dressed with light colored-togas with sandals. There are shops everywhere in the streets.

O'Neill  
What kind of tournament are we talking about here?

Jonas  
Well, from Daniel's notes and from what I can read, it's some kind of wrestling. Interesting sport: you have to bring your adversary to the ground.

O'Neill  
I prefer a good boxing match, don't you Teal'c? (He raises an eyebrow)

Teal'c  
I am not totally familiar with those sports, O'Neill.

They end up at the main gate of the stadium which is locked.

O'Neill  
Isn't the stadium a bit...huge for wrestling?

Jonas  
I think it has other purposes.

Teal'c  
Perhaps, it is only because they like them big!

O'Neill  
(Exclamation) Ha! Good one Teal'c.


	4. Scene 4 & 5

Betrayal

SCENE 4 & 5

They are going in the stadium when a guard in uniform stops them.

Guard  
You cannot enter. This entry is closed.

O'Neill  
We only want to take a look at the tournament's prizes; we were told they were great. (Ironically)

Guard  
(Taking his sword) Not through here.

A young man, who was listening, joins the group.

Man  
Perhaps I can help. (To O'Neill, while taking them to the right, away from the gate.) My name is Zander, I work in the stadium. I heard you wanted to see the prizes. You must be looking for the blond lady.

O'Neill  
Yes, we are. Can you take us to our friend?

Zander  
No, but I can, at least, help you find her. (He stops in front of a door, where there is a guard seated at a table.)

Jonas  
Thank you.

Zander  
You must go straight then turn left. You will see a door, still on your left. It is an access to the stadium. Beware, once inside, it is guarded. The best way to get your friend out of there, as for me, would be to win the tournament. I don't see any other way. Good luck, it is all I can do.

O'Neill  
Thanks for the advice.

The man goes through the door.

In front of the passageway, O'Neill looks at Jonas and Teal'c.

O'Neill  
You know, it's not such a bad idea.

Jonas  
What? Try to win the tournament?

O'Neill  
Yah! Or at least one of us could try his luck!

Jonas  
But Jack, they are trained for it, we are not.

Teal'c  
It is worthy of trying.

O'Neill  
You see, so now, you enlist and Teal'c and I will go look for Carter.

Jonas  
Wait, why me, why not Teal'c?

Teal'c  
Fair question

Jonas  
He's the strong guy; I'm not fit for this.

O'Neill  
Simple, you know the sport, he doesn't and what if anything happens to Junior?

Jonas  
Fine, I'll try. But, I do think it's a bad idea.

Teal'c  
Good luck, Jonas Quinn!

Jonas  
Thank you, Teal'c. Good luck to you too, in your search, and if you find anything, please come and get me out.

Jonas heads for the guard at the table while O'Neill leads Teal'c down the street.


	5. Scene 6 & 7

Betrayal

SCENE 6 & 7

Jonas walks to the table to register for the tournament. The guard looks at him in disbelief.

Jonas  
I would like to know if it is still possible to register for the tournament.

Guard  
Yes, why? You wanna join?

Jonas  
Yeah! That was my idea. And I don't have a death wish!

Guard  
Right... I need your name and your... city, if you have one!

Jonas  
My name is Jonas Quinn and I am from Kelowna or from Earth.

Guard  
Thank you... You go through the corridor, then, it's the second door on your left. Get ready, the tournament is about to begin. (Jonas goes around the table and pauses in front of the corridor's entry.) Jonas, out of curiosity, have you ever wrestled?

Jonas  
No, but I studied Ancient Greeks!

Guard  
Good luck!

Jonas  
I'll need it. (Stepping into the dark corridor)

Guard  
Let Zeus protect him (to no one)

O'Neill and Teal'c are walking down the street through the crowds and the shops.

Teal'c  
O'Neill, I do think I would have a better chance to win that tournament. We, Jaffas, are trained to fight hand-to-hand with our adversaries. I doubt Jonas Quinn will have a chance. He is not a warrior.

O'Neill  
I know that Teal'c. It's only to create a diversion and buy us some time before we can free Carter.

Teal'c  
Is it not wrong to have lied to Jonas?

O'Neill  
Yes, but it was for the good of the mission. And nothing will happen to him(They get to the end of the building) There we are, that must be the door. (Leading towards the wooden door, opening it and looking inside. Silently, they enter.)


	6. Scene 8, 9 & 10

Betrayal

SCENE 8, 9 & 10

We are in a room with minimum lighting. There are weapons of all kind, protections and robes. It is a preparation room. A man waits inside, standing near a table. The door is closed. Jonas knocks on the door, opens it and takes a peek inside the room.

Jonas  
Hello?

Man  
Please, come in, make yourself comfortable.

Jonas  
Zander! (Remembering the young boy) We met outside.

Zander  
Yes! You are one of the travelers. May I ask what you are doing here?

Jonas  
I came to register for the tournament... by the way I'm Jonas Quinn.

Zander  
Please to meet you Jonas, euh, do you know how to wrestle?

Jonas  
I've learned the basics... but no, not really, though I'm a quick learner. I mean, if you could teach me, I'll catch it in no time.

Zander  
Okay. First there are two adversaries facing each other. Then, at the signal, you must force your adversary to the ground and to win, you have to keep him down.

Jonas  
That's all?

Zander  
Basically, yah!

Jonas  
I should be able to do that, what's next?

Zander  
For the battles, you need to choose a God which you will be representing. Unfortunately, you're late and all the major ones are taken. Your only choices are Dionysus, Hermes or the Goddesses.

Jonas  
Which ones?

Zander  
(Looking strangely at Jonas) Goddesses... (Jonas nods) Aphrodite, Hera and Athena will surely be there... do you know that around here, serving women is not a good thing.

Jonas  
Are you saying that they are actually here?

Zander  
Yes, they always watch the fights. Why, yours don't?

Jonas  
Not really...

Once inside, O'Neill and Teal'c step into a hallway. They then hear voices coming from a group of guards. They keep out of their sight until the guards are on their way and O'Neill then signals to Teal'c to follow them. The guards lead them to Carter.

When the guards leave on the other side of the cages room, O'Neill and Teal'c go to Carter.

Carter  
Colonel, you found me!

O'Neill  
Of course Carter, we always do. (He examines Carter's cage)

Carter  
It's solid wood sir, I've tried.

O'Neill  
We just have to blast it with Teal'c's staff weapon.

Teal'c  
Won't the guards hear the shots from my staff weapon?

Carter  
(thinking) The tournament!

O'Neill  
What?

Carter  
During the battles, the guards will be inside and with the crowd, it would be the perfect time.

O'Neill  
Alright, and once out, we grab Jonas and go back home.

Carter  
Yeah! Where is he?

Teal'c  
He is preparing for the tournament. (Carter seems worried.)


	7. Scene 11 & 12

Betrayal

SCENE 11 & 12

Jonas is in one of the corridor leading to the battlefield. He is dressed as a Greek warrior, wearing a skirt and a light shirt. He is wearing wristbands and has ankle protections. Zander is following him, giving his last instructions.

Zander  
Try not to stay on the ground because that would give the advantage to your adversary.

In the background, we hear the announcement of Jonas' fight against a certain Mila.

Jonas  
Thank you, Zander.

Jonas shakes Zander's hand then enters the arena. The field is covered with sand and the stadium is made of the same white stones as the city. He joins Mila in the center of the field and they both face the Gods.

Mila  
Oh! Ares, Great God of war, please give me the strength to defeat my enemy.

Jonas  
Athena, Goddess of battle and wisdom, sharpen my senses so I can outlive the day. (At the mention of Athena's name, there is a murmur in the crowd and the Gods share a look of surprise.)

On the ground, in front of the Gods, the judge prepares to give the signal. The men face each other and they are ready to begin. The signal is given. First Mila pushes Jonas and tries to force him down but he holds on. Jonas tries to keep clear of Mila, not letting Mila get a grip on him. Mila is stronger than Jonas but Jonas is faster.

O'Neill and Teal'c are trying to free Carter

O'Neill  
Get back, major. Teal'c, fire at will.

Teal'c, with his staff weapon, fires at the wooden bars of the cage. They are breaking as he fires at them. He shoots twice. O'Neill throws the pieces out of the way and tries to break what is left of the cage.

O'Neill  
One more.

As Teal'c gets ready to shoot, four guards enter the room and circle the two of them.

Guard  
Take their weapons and put them in the other cage with the woman.

The guards take the staff weapon and the other guns and lead O'Neill and Teal'c to a cage while another one grabs Carter and brings her to the same cage.

Carter  
What do we do now? (To the colonel)


	8. Scene 13, 14 & 15

Betrayal

SCENE 13, 14 & 15

Mila charges down on Jonas but Jonas rolls, on his shoulders, to the side and jumps on Mila who is on the ground. The fight is over and Jonas has won. He tries to relax and breathe properly. While leaving the arena through the same corridor, he's acclaimed by the crowd. Zander congratulates him

Zander  
You did it Jonas, that's unbelievable.

Jonas  
I see the faith you had in me!

Zander  
Don't hear me wrong. It's just that I thought your chances to win were pretty slim.

They arrive in a bigger corridor and a guard advances towards them.

Guard  
(Speaking to Jonas) Athena requests your presence immediately. Please follow me.

Jonas  
(To Zander) Don't worry. I'll see you later.

Jonas follows the guard through the corridor.

Inside Athena's quarters. It is a big room with a huge bed along the middle of one of the walls. There are loads of pillows and drapes. There is a table filled with luxurious food and drinks. The guard opens the door and introduces Jonas. Then, he leaves with a bow.

Guard  
Goddess, this is Jonas Quinn.

Athena  
I am pleased to meet you, Jonas.

Jonas bows while Athena gets off her bed to join him.

Jonas  
So am I, your highness.

Athena  
You are the first in many years to have surprised me. No man from here would have chosen a Goddess for a tournament such as this one. Still, you did! (Keeping silent for a moment) Why? (Walking towards him)

Jonas  
Highness, you are, after all, the goddess of wisdom and battle. This is everything a warrior should wish for in a fight. The courage to outsmart his adversary.

Athena  
You speak very well for a warrior. And you fight very well for a stranger. I was truly impressed by your victory! (She walks to the table and takes a glass, fills it with water. Then, she puts some powder in the glass and gives it a stir slowly, carefully, turning her back to Jonas)

Jonas  
Thank you! But I wouldn't have done it without the help of one of your subjects, a young boy working here. (While Jonas is talking, Athena walks towards him with the glass.)

Athena  
Be sure to thank him for his lessons, (handing the glass to Jonas) you must be tired. Drink! You will feel better. (Jonas drinks the beverage and at once finds it impossible to take his eyes off Athena. He's fascinated by her, enchanted.)

Jonas  
I am honoured to fight on your behalf, my goddess.

Athena  
Very nice, but now that this is over, I have some news for you. While you were fighting, you friends were caught trying to free the blond girl and are now imprisoned with her. I am sorry.

Strangely, Jonas does not react to the news. He stands still.

Jonas  
I think I should go and see them before the next battle. Isn't that the right thing to do in this kind of situation?

Athena  
Indeed, go! And I will watch your next fight with care.

Jonas  
Thank you!

He bows and then walks towards the door. He takes a last glance at Athena before leaving.


	9. Scene 16 & 17

Betrayal

SCENE 16 & 17

Jonas proceeds slowly towards the cage room, surprised to see his friends imprisoned.

O'Neill  
Jonas!

Jonas  
What are you doing in there?

O'Neill  
We were caught, what do you think.

Jonas  
Yah! But what were you doing trying to free Carter, anyway?

O'Neill  
Euh! Saving her, perhaps.

Jonas  
Isn't that what I'm trying to do?

O'Neill  
Yah! We just thought we'd try another way.

Carter  
Jonas, what's up with you?

Jonas  
So, you never believed I could do it. What? I was only a ploy, nice plan.

Zander arrives, running.

Zander  
Jonas, it's almost time for your next battle, we must go.

Jonas  
I'm coming (disappointed).

They leave together. O'Neill looks down.

The fight is almost finished. Jonas is taken off the ground by his adversary and thrown back down on his side. His arm is bleeding but, despite the pain, he manages to hit the other man behind the knees, sending him to the ground. He then puts his full weight on his adversary, putting an end to the fight. He slowly stands up and meets Athena's eyes. Proudly, he salutes her and walks towards the door leading to the corridor without a blink. Zander is waiting for him.

Zander  
Wow, Jonas, you've done it again. (Jonas isn't looking at him, he seems lost in his thoughts.) Congratulations! Hey! Are you paying attention? (Concerned) Jonas, are you alright?

Jonas  
What? (Turning towards him) Hey! Yah. I'm fine, don't worry. Zander, I'll see you later, I have to go somewhere.

Zander  
(Frightened, shouting) Jonas!

Zander starts walking in the other direction, towards the cages.


	10. Scene 18 & 19

Betrayal

SCENE 18 & 19

In the cages room.

Carter  
What was up with Jonas and why was he dressed like that?

Teal'c  
I believe it is customary for them to dress like Jonas Quinn for such events.

Carter  
What event? What are you talking about Teal'c?

O'Neill  
We signed him up for the tournament.

Carter  
What? I guess that explains a lot. Then why did you come?

O'Neill  
Oh! Carter, please. When I asked him to sign up, I was sure he couldn't win this tournament. I did it to get the authorities of this planet off our back. Teal'c and I had more chances to rescue you.

Carter  
Colonel, you shouldn't have. Jonas is only trying to help.

Three guards come in, excited.

Guard 1  
Everyone was talking about it. I began doubting it even existed.

Guard 2  
Right. I've never seen such a beautiful beast...

Guard 3  
No wonder every champion wants it. I envy this tournament's winner.

Guard 2  
The sacred bull of Phillias, honor of the Gods.

O'Neill  
Hey! What the hell are you talking about?

Guard 1  
The first prize just arrived, in time for the finale.

Carter  
Were we not supposed to be the grand prize?

Guard 2  
Are you kidding? You're for the finale's loser. A mere second prize. (To his comrades) First prize... what next (laughing).

Zander walks by the guards and joins SG-1. He turns towards O'Neill.

Zander  
Something has happened!

Carter  
Jonas?

Zander  
Yes! I think he's been bewitched by Athena or something. After his fight, he was acting rather strangely.

O'Neill  
Oh! I hate Goddesses. Last time I met one up close, she tried to put a snake in my stomach.

Teal'c  
Hathor.

Carter  
Yes! Hathor was using drugs to bewitch, if you want, all the males. Athena probably did the same thing to Jonas.

O'Neill  
Yeah! But how do we wake him up?

In Athena's quarters, she's sitting on her bed when Jonas arrives. Once with her, he can't stop looking at her.

Athena  
You have honoured me with another victory. You really are a great warrior. You must be praised on your planet.

Jonas  
On the contrary (sad), I'm seen as a traitor for having done the right thing.

Athena  
Here, you would be acclaimed as a God if you stayed.

Jonas  
But my friends...

Athena  
Are they really what you think they are? Stay! I ask only one thing of you, win this next tournament for me. You have one last battle to fight, for me.

Jonas  
I will win for the glory of my Goddess, for you.

He slowly backs out of the room, all the time staring at Athena.


	11. Scene 20 & 21

Betrayal

SCENE 20 & 21

Jonas enters the cages room, confident.

Carter  
Jonas!

O'Neill  
Jonas, listen ...

Jonas  
Don't worry guys, I have it under control. I'll win this tournament and free you.

O'Neill  
No! You need to lose the battle.

Jonas  
What!

Carter  
We heard the guards talking; we're only the second prize, Jonas. Not the first.

Jonas  
That's impossible. I would have known...

O'Neill  
No Jonas! Athena didn't tell you for a reason (Jonas looks surprised). She doesn't care about us or you. She wants you to win for herself.

Jonas  
You're wrong! She would not do that!

O'Neill  
Am I? I know it was unfair on my part to use you as a diversion and I am sorry but for God's sake, Jonas, listen to us, we are your friends.

Jonas  
How do I know that you are not lying again?

Carter  
Jonas! Why would the colonel lie about such a thing?

O'Neill  
Listen, you're on drugs, that's why you're not thinking straight.

A voice announces the final battle.

Jonas  
I have to go (looking confused while he turns around and leaves.)

Carter  
Jonas! (Desperate, to O'Neill) What can we do to help him?

Teal'c  
Nothing. I believe he is now the only one who can help both himself and us.

O'Neill  
Thank you, Teal'c. It's very cheerful.

Four guards come in.

Guard  
(To another) Open the door! (The man opens the door, to SG-1) Get out and stay put!

O'Neill  
Why? Where are you taking us?

Guard  
The prizes' presence is required on the field. Follow us.

SG-1, circled by the guards, are led out of the room.

The stadium is full and the Gods are all in place. The prisoners are brought in and placed near the Gods. There are several armed guards surrounding them. The two adversaries enter the stadium through the entrances on each side of the field. Jonas is surprised to see his friends.

The fight starts and Jonas' adversary throws him to the ground. The crowd and the prisoners are shouting. Carter who doesn't want Jonas to be killed tries shouting instructions to him as he his making his moves.

Carter  
(Waving her arms in the air) Roll, roll on side. Stay down, Jonas you have to let him win.

Athena is watching Carter and is very unhappy with what she is seeing. She orders a guard to make Carter stop. A man behind Carter grabs the handle of his sword and hits her on the back. She fells under the strength of the impact. O'Neill and Teal'c are watching the scene and try to help but the guards are restraining them.

Jonas witnesses the incident and starts wondering about his Goddess. At that moment, his adversary wrestles him to the ground and Jonas finds himself unable to move under his opponent's weight. The fight his over and Jonas lost. Athena is furious, she screams at him and at the guards. They let go of O'Neill and Teal'c who then help Carter to her feet.


	12. Scene 22 & 23

Betrayal

SCENE 22 & 23

They join Jonas in the center of the field.

O'Neill  
Thank you!

Jonas  
I should have known better and done something about it.

O'Neill  
Stop it Jonas! We have all been through that at one time or another and there is nothing you can do. Trust me.

Carter  
(looking at Athena) She really looks furious!

Jonas  
Yah! I think I pissed her off.

O'Neill  
You did what you had to do.

Teal'c  
Jonas Quinn, you once more did the right thing.

After a long silence

Jonas  
How about we go eat.

They turn around and make for the big gate.

At the front gate, in the stadium, towards the village. We see O'Neill and Teal'c going through the door, holding Carter. Then, there comes Jonas who stops in the middle. He turns around and looks back with sadness. After a few seconds, he turns back slowly, closing his eyes.

The end


End file.
